


Paint Me!

by Kwiyomiboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshit, Oneshot, artschool!au, slight jicheol, slight soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiyomiboo/pseuds/Kwiyomiboo
Summary: A/N: This was a nightmare to write and I’m tired of looking at it omfg it's 11k words of utter crap orz ….still I hope you guys liked it? I'm a bit rusty because it's been a while a whole lot had been happening in my life but I want to get back into writing for Seventeen again...I really love the whole ArtMajor!Mimgyu and ActingMajor!Wonwoo au and having Wonwoo be his muse and crush was always an idea I played  with as for the ending I wanted to experiment with a twist but who am I kidding lmao I'm terrible at ending things haha….But, Yaaayy! First upload on AO3 It's been a while since I wrote so it's hella rusty sorry bout that and uh the pci credits can be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/search/meanie#(Comment how I can improve please I wanna get good at the thing)(Follow @Kwiyomiboo2@tumblr.com for my art blog @kwiyomiboo@tumblr.com for just my regular blog)(cross posted on AFF)





	

Noun. 1.  _ College student; _ a being whose sole survival depends on cup ramen, a cup of coffee to function and write that twelve paged essays due after weeks of procrastination, and are known to be the most confused and helpless souls in all of existence. 

 

Example:

 

Kim Mingyu. 

 

In dorm 34b, the mess of last night was still evident in the left over pizza boxes and empty ice cream containers laid all over the living room area. The rustling of something most definitely  _ living  _ could be heard through the crisp silence of early morning. The inhabitant of this room (read: pig sty) is fast asleep without a care in the world.

 

The tall blonde is only awoken by the sounds of blaring alarms going off by his bedside table. He jolts upwards and squints as he realizes it's way too bright outside for him to be awake right now. He waits for the pounding in his head and the spinning of the room to stop before he can even comprehend the angry red letters on his alarm clock. 

 

1:30 pm.

 

Well  _ fuck.  _

 

Mingyu is up and running around like a chicken with his head cut off in the matter of seconds. Class is supposed to begin in exactly thirty minutes and it takes him at least fifteen to walk across campus (ten if he ran like Usain Bolt). 

 

For a moment, Mingyu plays with the option of just skipping, however, doing that a significant (and by significant he really means at least twice a week when he only has the class  _ twice _ times a week) amount of times will get him kicked out of the class and he  _ really  _ needs this class. So, instead of hitting snooze and ignoring the consequences like usual he continues getting ready.

 

The art student is throwing on pants, flossing his hair and combing his teeth...er- he corrects himself and starts to grab his satchel holding his art supplies. He walks past the fridge to see that his roommate, a Chinese exchange student named Minghao (decent guy), left a note. 

 

**_You seem tired. I let you sleep._ **

**_I set your alarm to wake you up 30 mins b4 the class._ **

 

“Oh Minghao, how incredibly….dickish of you. Thanks.” Mingyu crumbles up the note and deems he won't have time for coffee or a bite to eat and instead books it down the halls. His red converse clad feet slapping against the pavement as he holds onto his jingling bag overloaded with  _ way _ too many buttons and keychains of different cartoon/anime characters and idols he's grown up admiring.

 

He eyes his heavily cracked phone (that he dropped at a party but hey it still works and he's too broke to fix it anyway so fuck it) to see he has five minutes to make it through the door. 

 

Thankfully, the gates of heaven are in arm's length and he can hear the trumpets sounding as he pushes his way through. There is a clatter and everyone’s heads turn towards the culprit with judging stares. Mingyu laughs sheepishly, cheeks reddening when he realized his dramatic entry. 

 

“Kim- _ ssi,  _ so glad you can make it,” Mingyu’s teacher, Mrs. Yang, sarcastically drawls. Mingyu wants to roll his eyes and retort a response but he doesn't and instead takes her suggestion of having a seat. 

 

Unfortunately, there are no seats in the back where he usually occupies taking his time to doodle and text his best friend, Jihoon (aka his greatest distraction). But now, he's succumb to actually having to  _ *gasp* _ pay attention and  _ oh lord,  _ do his work with the teacher’s eyes explicitly on him. Mingyu swears she's like in love with him if he didn't know that she obviously hates his guts and for good reason too. He won't get into it but he hoped she would have forgotten about freshman year now that he's a sophomore! Seriously, does this lady know how to hold a grudge!

 

So, now here he is, sat in the front dying from boredom as Mrs. Yang drones on and on about perspective and lighting-the same thing she always drones on about. Mingyu honestly wonders when they'll learn anything new. He is seriously thinking about switching out this class and becoming an accountant if this continues.

 

Mingyu kinda wonders what it would be like if he did become an accountant. His parents would be happy that's for sure, they won't have to worry about a starving son. But he couldn't imagine having a 9-5 job where he sits in a boring/bland cubicle for eight hours listening to his cube mate, Myungsoo or something drone on and on about how “bowling was terrific last night! You missed all the action!”. Or the off chance of a steamy office relationship with some cutie named Mina or something cute only to find out that she's been two-timing with the foreigner Dwayne and- 

 

“And today I have a treat for you all! We're going to do some life drawing today with a live model!” Mrs. Yang’s sudden cheerful voice thankfully snapped Mingyu out of his delusions of the traitorous female and back into reality. He sits up attempting to appear like he was listening the whole time but now he's really just struggling to play catch up. Something about a fellow student and actor(?) that's all he managed to tune out.

 

The door opened and Mingyu didn't have to worry about what was said because soon the person mentioned was walking through that door. 

 

To say all eyes were on him was an understatement. 

 

It was so silent you could hear a  _ feather _ drop. Everyone was focusing on the visitor including Mingyu who was the most in awe. 

 

Their model for today was none other than Jeon fucking Wonwoo. 

 

To put things in perspective: Pledis College of art and design is the top art school in all of Asia, so let's compare Pledis to the world. When there are certain students who do exceptionally well there, they become celebrities. They are most likely to be successful and that's just the c students! If you happen to meet an elite it's like seeing Beyoncé in person or going to a Big Bang concert-it's that fucking big of a deal.

 

Jeon Wonwoo was  _ special.  _ Jeon Wonwoo was an elite. He was merely a junior but already he has landed several roles in popular movies and even sub-hosts a variety show on MBC. 

 

Mingyu suddenly felt  _ winded _ like he had ran a mile (even though he practically did trying to get here). It's just _ Jeon Wonwoo _ was right in front of him and  _ good God  _ was he beautiful. It was almost unfair at how breathtakingly, visually pleasing he was. The boy was model tall but still shorter than Mingyu himself. He had the looks of an idol thats for sure. Pale ivory skin, a stone cut jaw, this man was covered in sparkles.

 

“Today, we will be studying Jeon- _ ssi _ in different poses…” Mrs. Yang was giving out the details of the assignment but Mingyu couldn't find it in his heart to actually take it in when his role model and the reason he even applied to this school was right in front of him. 

 

Mingyu remembers seeing Wonwoo’s face on tv in some late night special talking about an amazing college freshman who stole the lead in some horror flick. In front of others Mingyu pretended to be some horror movie fanatic when he watched the movie every day but all in all he was completely entranced with the actor on the screen. 

 

He spent endless nights perfecting his application just so he can be accepted no problem. It was hard at first he was denied until a spot opened up and he was on the first train to Seoul. All those times he sacrificed his homework and high school social life to work off his expensive tuition. He struggled his first year here, he didn't know anyone except for Seokmin who he went to highschool with. It was hard adjusting to college life, he often missed his mom’s home cooked meals and would be intimidated by people but he really made some great friends and memories along the way. 

 

However at this moment, nothing could be greater than this. 

 

Mingyu composed himself remembering he has to actually do work since he was in the front row and immediately pulled out his sketch pad opening it to the freshest, cleanest page. He tried to find a pencil that wasn't shaved down to the eraser and utilized it. Wonwoo got into position. He listened carefully to the instructions and twisted his body to perfectly mimic the teacher's commands. Mingyu could barely keep his legs from shaking. Wonwoo was amazing and all he was doing was sitting there.

 

“Ahem!” Mrs. Yang seemingly noticed Mingyu’s spaced outness and was giving some kind of a snappy remark that Mingyu really lost interest in taking offense to. He just had to draw him. He was like a zombie, hands moving on their own while his brain was malfunctioning. 

 

Wonwoo’s features were so amazing, Mingyu felt inspired.

 

He started with the shape of his head, his soft cheeks and his defined jawline. His dependable shoulders and his defined Adam's apple. Mingyu backspaced and started drawing the lips, thin but plump as well. They were perfectly pink and tantalizing. His nose was for the most part straight but it hooked somewhere near the bottom and Mingyu found it utterly adorable. His eyes were the main dish; inviting and warm but giving the illusion of sharpness and uninvolvedment. This man was all too perfect, it was killing Mingyu to draw him. Every time his hands cranked out a sketch he would wonder if his skills were good enough to consider the likeness of Wonwoo. For the first time in his life, he felt his talents unworthy of a subject.

 

“Okay, class will be ending soon. Let's thank, Wonwoo- _ ssi  _ for coming down and letting us borrow him for a moment. Leave your sketchbooks on my desk for the credit!” 

 

Mingyu’s heart sank. In fact he had never felt so deflated in his life. He was cheated—yeah, definitely cheated. He felt like two-timing Mina just told him she was using him to get back at her ex, Jiyoung. He couldn't let it end like this. Everyone was packing up around him but Mingyu couldn't find it in himself to move especially since his hands just won't stop drawing. 

 

“I'm glad you love to draw, Mingyu- _ ssi,  _ but I will be needing that sketchbook now….” Mrs. Yang was in front of him, hand on her hip. Mingyu groaned still not looking at her. However, he could only push it so far, so, he stopped himself (which required a lot of energy) and gave his sketchbook up. His professor just huffed and kept going along her business. 

 

Mingyu couldn't let it end here. He wasn't going to let it end here.

 

Rising from his seat he scrambled to get his materials together and practically spazzed out of his seat just to catch up with the upperclassman. 

 

As he bounded after Wonwoo, he could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He didn't even know what he was going to say. Whatever it will be his heart, apparently, was already set on saying it. 

 

While they were most definitely in a crowded hallway, to Mingyu it was deafeningly silent, He reached out for the dark haired boy continuously grabbing for his attention. Finally, after pushing through some the notebook-esque lovey-dovey couple he was able to catch the allusive boy. 

 

A tan hand clasped around a pale thin wrist. 

 

Mingyu grasped quickly letting go. The boy in question was now staring at him with an unreadable expression. His half moon eyes, wide and his bottom lip dropped. 

 

Here was the hard part: coming up with what to say. It took a good 45 seconds for Mingyu to stop sputtering and actually create cohesive thoughts. He inhaled, mentally preparing himself after figuring out what to say he knew he would instantly get shot down but in the insanely wise words of some douche; “yolo”.

 

“Can I draw you sometime?”

 

The inquiry was simple and quick. Words flowing from his mouth like some kind of word vomit. However, Mingyu couldn't have picked the worst time and way to ask. Wonwoo’s mouth was closed now, his expression was drawn back and the scrutinizing seconds of silence was killing the usually loud and rowdy blonde. He worried his bottom lip in between his teeth trying not to draw blood like the last time. It was a moment of awkwardness before;

 

“Sure.”

 

Mingyu thought he had actually died from the suspense. Wonwoo had agreed. Wonwoo had just given Mingyu permission to draw him! The younger was beyond shocked. 

“Helllllloooooo? Earth to Mingyu???” 

 

Mingyu sat at the cafe with his three friend’s, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Soonyoung. The three eyed him like some sort of warning sign and grew wary by the minute. Mingyu on the other hand had blocked everything out that wasn't the slightly crinkled sketchbook paper with the scrawling of a fourteen year old girl in pink gel pen (courtesy of the owner; Boo Seungkwan who happened to be standing by).

 

**_773-XXX-XXXX call me anytime_ **

 

It's one of those deals where your mother or grandmother would give the whole pep talk that “everyone's a special little snowflake” and your elementary teacher tells you how “oh so unique you are” even though everyone has heard the same thing. Instead this was so much better because Mingyu actually  _ was  _ special. Not many people could say they got Jeon Wonwoo’s number. Not many people can admit that Jeon Wonwoo actually agreed to be their personal model. Not just anyone can say they can  _ call Wonwoo anytime.  _ Mingyu didn't feel special, Mingyu was special. 

 

“Gyu! Gyu!!!!....MINGYU!!!” 

 

The blonde was awaken from his daydream by the obnoxious screaming of Seokmin in his ear. Soonyoung was across from him, picking his ear for wax and Jihoon was undisturbed by the noise, opting to annoy them all by looking at his phone instead. 

 

“Dude are you...like okay?” Seokmin settled back into his seat eying Mingyu carefully.

 

“Yea-” Mingyu’s voice cracks. “Ahem! Yeah.” He corrects in a deeper octave. Seokmin and Soonyoung just shoot each other some kind of look only they can understand and turn back to him. 

 

“What happened?” Soonyoung asks after a few seconds of silence. Mingyu knew it would be hard to hide this from them, they know him the best out of everyone. So, he decided to spill the beans since they would all find out sooner or later. And  _ trust me _ , when Soonyoung wants to know something he’ll go to great lengths to find it out. 

 

“Oh nothing….just I got  _ Jeon Wonwoo’s _ number,” Mingyu couldn't help but say. His voice was nonchalant and calm but the shit eating grin on his face presented otherwise. Mingyu took a sip of his tea, eyes watching his friend’s shocked expressions. Judging by their slacked jaws and flipped eyelids, this will be one for the history books folks.

 

“Hey, sorry I'm late, my partner for this project was totally dragging his ass….did I miss anything?” Minghao suddenly jumped in grabbing a chair and taking his place in between the  _ soonseok  _ couple. He was met with equal glares from the both of them but it was soon forgotten when Jihoon spoke.

 

“No fucking way. I call bullshit.” the small man squinted, every curl of his lip was soaked in scrutiny. Mingyu scoffed at the challenge. He knows he's a clumsy spazz but he was quite popular in his highschool days! He could still be seen as cool even with guys like Jeon Wonwoo walking around. He pulled out the precious piece of paper and slammed in on the table startling half the restaurant.

 

“Four words:  _ read it and weep, troll. _ ” Mingyu’s smug expression was pissing Jihoon off as his challenge was met with folded arms and a coy eyebrow wiggle and the ignorance of Jihoon wailing  _ ‘that's five you idjit.’ _ . 

 

“....I hate you so fucking much.” the elder shot back. 

 

“I love you too, you little tsundere baby.” Jihoon growled at the insulting pet-name. It was worse when Soonyoung and Seokmin started chanting it in that annoying rehearsed way they do everything together. Meanwhile, Minghao was calm in between them trying to figure out what was happening. 

A week later, Mingyu was in the same predicament. However, he had been to class enough times so he decided to sleep in today. He’ll catch it next time. 

 

Most importantly however, he does need to clean. Usually Minghao does all the cleaning and Mingyu does the cooking, but since Minghao has been staying over at his new research partner’s (was it John? Jim? Jun?? or something like that?) dorm and Mingyu’s been a lazy sack of shit, neither of those things get done. 

 

So he bumps some tunes. Most of the music he owns was stolen from Seokmin and Soonyoung’s collection so it's chocked full of meme trash songs, and upbeat euro techno music Mingyu’s never heard of and can't even pronounce. He turns up the volume and inwardly groans at the first few notes.

 

_ Boy you should know that _ _   
_ _ I've got you on my mind _ _   
_ _ Your secret admirer _ _   
_ _ I've been watching you _ _   
_ _ At night, I think of you _ _   
_ _ I want, to be your lady, maybe _ _   
_ _ If your game is on, give me a call boo _ _   
_ _ If your lovin's strong, gonna give my all to you _ __   
  
Mingyu didn't even consider changing it. He had nothing better anyway. So he utilized the cheerful beat and got to cleaning.    
  


The bathroom, the kitchen, that weird spot on their love seat from god knows what. Mingyu even had time to get to the laundry. 

 

Speaking of, as he picked up his jeans out fell a piece of paper he had forgotten about like a dream that still doesn't feel real. His lips thinned as they stretch out in an outrageous smile. 

 

“Ferb, I know what we’re going to do today.”

 

Mingyu grabbed his seriously damaged phone, wiping at the screen and carefully punches in the numbers on the keypad. Before his finger could seal the deal and pull the green call button he started to have second doubts. What if he’s busy in class? What if it's a fake number? What is he wasn’t serious at all?? There’s no way in hell Mingyu could face his friends if this was all an elaborate prank on the art major student. Seriously,  _ fuck Mina _ for making him this jaded.

 

Mingyu pouted, watching the number in his phone, mentally picking off petals to decide his next move. His eyes flickered over to his sketchpad and he opens it up to find the page in which he filled it up with Wonwoo. His fingers twitch as they remembered the sensation of how they felt drawing that curve, or that line, or shading in that detail. It was honest fun, the most he’s ever had drawing something. Wonwoo just had something special something that inspired Mingyu like no other.

 

Without realizing it Mingyu had pressed the call button and he began to panic like crazy when it rang. He contemplated hanging up but before he could back out the line was picked up and a voice rang out from the other side.

 

“....hello?” 

 

_ ‘Oh end me, his voice is even deeper and sexier on the phone.’ _

 

Mingyu had a mental breakdown. What was he going to say? He was totally not prepared for this.

 

“....Wonwoo-ssi?”

 

“Unh. Who's this?”

 

“Um...it's Mingyu….” there was a moment of silence where Mingyu’s ego was being crushed because  _ of course Jeon Wonwoo isn't going to remem- _

 

“Oh! That's right! It's that art kid that wanted to draw me. So you finally called huh? I was thinking you weren't going to…” Wonwoo paused. “I guess you're calling to see if I can come over huh?”

 

“Y-yes? It's impossible huh?” Mingyu tried to keep up a cheerful-ish voice but his confidence was draining fast. His heart was practically leaping out of his throat and causing him to trip over his own words. 

 

“Fufu….no, I can be over this afternoon, I just gotta run a few errands first is that okay?” Mingyu’s eyes snapped open wide. He couldn't believe it! Again! Jeon Wonwoo was coming over today! Jeon Wonwoo was going to be in his room! “Text me the room number and I'll be over in thirty.” and with that Wonwoo said his goodbye and hung up. 

 

“....YES!” Mingyu fist pumped the air and jumped around like a middle school girl who just successfully talked to her crush. Essentially that's how he feels as well. Well that's how he felt until he realized Jeon Wonwoo was coming in thirty minutes and he had nothing prepared.

 

It was double overtime now, Mingyu rushed around hiding anything he owned that was Jeon Wonwoo. His posters, his magazines, his movies, articles, scrapbook, even the small shrine he kept in the corner that Minghao hated. Mingyu wanted it to look perfect for when Wonwoo arrives.

 

Thirty minutes later came a soft knock at the door. There was the following sounds of a crash, a thud, an  _ “ow fuck-” _ , and a click as Mingyu swung the door open so fast Wonwoo thought the thing would come off the hinge. Mingyu took a moment to stop panting and compose himself. His eyes flickered to the elder, lips tightly pressed together and Wonwoo rocked back on his heels waiting to be let in.

 

“Ah! Yes, um- Welcome!” Mingyu pulled the door open more to finally invite the acting major in. Wonwoo walked in mildly impressed by the cleanliness of the place. He set down his coat and took off his shoes before following Mingyu into the “living” area (basically a couch, a cooler they claim to be a coffee table, and a tv). Wonwoo silently watched as Mingyu fretted over every little thing. “S-so, you were running errands?”

 

“Yea, my friend Joshua needed some more ink to finish his comic and his roommate Jeonghan needed me to proofread his work.” Mingyu mentally gushed. He knew Joshua, the exchange student who makes really awesome manga, he follows his webtoons. And of course the school’s angel, Yoon Jeonghan, famous novelist. Mingyu felt completely out of Wonwoo’s league; even his friends were elites. “Hey, so how do you want me?” Wonwoo ran his thin fingers threw his hair slipping his jacket off his lithe body.

 

“PFFT-” Mingyu nearly choked on his spit. 

 

“Um? Did you want a special pose for the drawing or…?”

 

Oh yeah, right. Mingyu was drawing him. He knew that. He totally knew that and wasn't thinking naughty things about the elite in front of him. Mingyu fanned himself feeling a little hot. 

 

“Uh, just be natural I guess….” Mingyu instructed grabbing his book and a nearby pencil. He sat down and took Wonwoo by surprise. It was like his whole demeanor changed. He went from a shaking nervous wreck to an even calmer than Wonwoo, professional artist. His eyes rarely left Wonwoo’s figure. The actor was the one shivering just from the intense gaze from the other. Mingyu was raking his eyes over every single piece of Wonwoo. He examined every wrinkle, every scar, every discoloration it was like Mingyu was looking into Wonwoo’s most private places just by staring at him. He was looking at him like he knew his thoughts, what every flinch of his eyebrows meant, the definition to his long lashes fluttering against his suspiciously pink cheeks. He knew it all and it was alarming Wonwoo. 

 

He tried hard to contain his blush knowing Mingyu would be able to tell anyway. Trying to take his mind off of the embarrassment, Wonwoo looked around the room to see a calendar that was still set two months back and pictures of him and a few friends making funny faces. He squinted his eyes to see a particular picture with Mingyu making a really goofy face while dressed up as a dog. It fit him so well, Wonwoo found it laughable. 

 

“Beautiful…..”

 

“Huh?” Wonwoo gasped turning back to Mingyu who’s fingers had stilled and his mouth had dropped. 

 

“Your smile. It's beautiful.” Mingyu spoke up again this time striking Wonwoo right in the stomach stirring up something undeniably soft fluttering around in there. The blush was now uncontrollable as he hid his face in his hands.  _ How could he say something like that? _

 

Wonwoo avoided his eyes and Mingyu didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. He wanted to see his expression to know what he was thinking.

 

“He-hey uh-” a staggering hand reached out to touch Wonwoo. “Are you o-”

 

“I’M BACK!” the ever so welcoming symphony of Minghao’s routine entrance rang about the tiny dorm throwing the two out of their world and they both turned to see Minghao looking at them confuzzled. “Gyu, you bring back boyfriend?” 

 

“Okay, um actually- I have to go, I forgot I have a shoot tonight and then uh tomorrow morning I have my show so…” Wonwoo jumped up immediately arms straight at his side. He bowed to Mingyu, bid farewell for Minghao and like a ghost he disappeared. 

 

Mingyu stared wide eyed. Jeon Wonwoo was just in his house.  _ Jeon Wonwoo _ was sitting on his couch. His idol for two years was right in front of him, and now he's gone because of Minghao. Mingyu grumbled sending glares at his inconsiderate roommate. 

 

“What? I brought you cinnamon rolls!”

 

“Thanks. (Asshole).” Mingyu spat out as he looked at his last hastily drawn picture: Wonwoo with a fond smile gently placed on his lips. “Beautiful.”

 

**Acting Fairy Jeon Wonwoo:**

**Hey, sorry about last night….if you want I can come over and model for you again sometime? Preferably tomorrow night I will be busy for two weeks after tomorrow.**

 

Mingyu was awaken by the buzzing of his phone. Normally he would shut it off and chuck it at Minghao or something but when he saw who it was from he had to respond. He smiled at how formal he was and how he texted like a grandpa.

 

**Mingyu:**

**Oh yeah for sure!**

**^.^**

 

Was an emoji too much? Was his response too short? Mingyu began to wonder if he just messed up his chances at Wonwoo ever coming over. Until his phone buzzed again.

 

**Acting Fairy Jeon Wonwoo**

**Perfect. I'll be over about 4:30 then.**

 

Mingyu smiled going back to sleep. 

 

Oh god how Mingyu wish he hadn't done that. Because if he would've gotten up and seen that tomorrow afternoon was their turn to host the D&D party he wouldn't have told Wonwoo to come over. Now Mingyu is in a predicament in which he just let in BooSeokSoon to run amuck in his living room wearing shitty cosplays of their characters. Soon everyone (meaning him, Minghao, Minghao’s partner Jerry(?), Jihoon, Chan, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung) were all situated in the living area ready to start. Mingyu pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ How could he have forgotten?  _ Now it was 4:14 and he couldn't just tell Wonwoo not to come and he can't kick everyone out now that they're three hours into a riveting game of Dungeons and Dragons. Mingyu eyes the clock. He hoped the campaign would end before four but seeing as they just can't defeat this army of bugbears without anyone losing health or money they're pretty much stuck. 

 

_ Knock. _

 

Mingyu was sweating heavily now. As everyone stopped and furrowed their eyebrows.

 

“That's funny, are we missing someone?” Jihoon mused aloud. Everyone looked at Mingyu who just bit his lip and got up sauntering over and sloooooowwwllllyyy opening the door. 

 

Everyone's face lit up as the mystery visitor was revealed. 

 

“No way! It's Wonwoo!” Chan bounced excitedly.

 

“So this is the thing you had scheduled…” Jeffery(?) added. “Wonwoo and I are roommates.” Jorge(?) explained when everyone looked at him. 

 

“And this is where you went?” Wonwoo smirked at his cowering (blushing?) roommate. He then looked expectantly at his host, Mingyu, who soon understood the gesture and jumped out of the way. 

 

“Uh, uh-I'll go get some refreshments!” Mingyu shuffled along. Once in the kitchen he started to jump around like a little girl because  _ Jeon Wonwoo was in his house again!  _ he so felt like he was dreaming. 

 

Returning back to the living with a tray of crackers, cheese, and nuts; Mingyu found himself suddenly uneasy. It was a normal enough scene (err-) as normal as it can get with his group of friends. They were all huddled around the table including Wonwoo so nothing was out of place. It was just Mingyu could feel a slow creep up his stomach that something unidentified was so very very wrong. 

 

“So, so, that actor boy, Vernon, is he single?” Jihoon suddenly asked elbowing Seungkwan in the ribs making the younger sputter. 

 

“Wonwoo! What is is like working with Choi Minho??? Have you met the rest of SHINee...ugh they're so dreamy….” Soonyoung swooned into Wonwoo’s lap.

 

“Eh! They're not that cool….” Seokmin countered him, sparking some insane argument between them. 

 

“Have you worked with Jackie Chan yet?” even Minghao and Chan were asking questions. 

 

Mingyu could feel his eye twitch as he set down the snacks and continued to watch as the lot bombarded Wonwoo with silly inquiries about work. See,  _ this  _ is exactly why Mingyu should've cancelled. It's not like he's jealous or anything...like  _ so _ not jelly. 100% unjealous Kim Mingyu yes sir. It's just that when Mina is supposed to be hanging out with Mingyu and only showing that cute little eye smile and nose thing she does! Mingyu should be the only one she looks at with those sparkly eyes and his hair should be the only hair she runs her fingers through! Not Chad!!

 

“Mina how could you??!” Mingyu yelled to the sky waving his fists in devastation.

 

“....what's wrong with your roommate?” Jack(?) leaned over to ask Minghao who only shrugged and told him it was something he did often and to not question it. 

 

“Okay, it was fun while it lasted but you guys are just going to have to finish the campaign without me.” Mingyu stomped over grabbing Wonwoo’s wrists and bidding them all a good night before dragging the elder back to his room. He ignored their protests as he slammed his door and seriously thought about locking. 

 

When he snapped out of it, the gravity of what he'd done had finally weighed in. 

 

He was acting like a little brat! Everyone could tell he was being a little jealous shit even though he's totally not jealous because why would he be right? (Ehe…) Mingyu just stared at his bedroom floor pleading for any God to grant his wish of just being swallowed up by his wooden floors. The long drawn out silence only aided his plans to commit seppuku.

 

“PFFT!” Mingyu jolted turning on his heels to catch Wonwoo kilt over his knees and shaking. Mingyu grew worried for a second but all earlier feelings of dread dissipated when Wonwoo flung his head back and he saw how bright Wonwoo looked when he laughed. Not a slight exhale or even a deep chuckle. A genuine fit of laughter brought on by what Mingyu prayed was his doing.

 

“Wh-what’s so funny?” 

 

“You're just so cute,” Wonwoo’s response practically made Mingyu’s heart flat line. He was called cute. Jeon Wonwoo thinks he's  _ cute _ . 

 

_ ‘Be still my fucking heart oh mai gawd.’  _ Mingyu stared on with stained cheeks and wide eyes. The realization not hitting him that Wonwoo was staring back at him.

 

“What you waiting for? How do you want me this time?” Mingyu blushed at the question and got out his book and began to sketch.

 

Meanwhile: on the other side of the door bore six pairs of nosey ears trying to listen in on their session. 

 

“Hey, stop breathing so hard I think I can hear them!”

 

“Hyung, you're in the way I can't see anything!”

 

“Do you think it's okay to eavesdrop like this?”

 

“Of course it is Chan.”

 

“Hey did you hear him??? He said Vernon was single! And he's a fan of mine!! I think I might just die!” 

 

“Soonyoung, did you really mean that when you said SHINee was cooler than me?? I thought we were best friends-”

 

“CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!” Mingyu screamed effectively quieting the rude guests and sending them back to their game. 

 

“It's getting quite late…” Wonwoo noted aloud. Mingyu’s fingers stiffened realizing that was his queue to let him go home. 

 

They had gotten into this routine for a while now. Wonwoo would either come over, or they would meet up for lunch. It gotten to the point that Mingyu is always carrying a sketchbook with him. He even has small one stashed at Wonwoo’s apartment. Mingyu grew really loving Wonwoo’s company. Even in crisp silence, Mingyu didn’t feel anxious to talk or be funny or do anything because he didn’t feel like Wonwoo was going to leave him. And that thought entirely was comforting to the blonde.

 

Mingyu’s forehead crinkled I'm disappointment and dissatisfaction. He wanted to curse time for running so irresponsibly fast. 

 

“Yea….” Mingyu acknowledge but didn't budge. “Can you tilt your head just a smidge further to the side…” Wonwoo obliged no problem. 

 

“You know, I'll be getting really busy in these next two weeks…” 

 

Mingyu’s hand felt heavier….just like his heart. He knew about Wonwoo’s pact schedule since he heard he was going to play a minor role in some action film. 

 

“I don't know how often I can come over for this…”

 

Mingyu’s pencil was dull and it left less that fine lines that Mingyu tiredly dug into the paper. 

 

“But, why don't I send you selcas of myself everyday and you can draw them? How's that?” 

 

The pencil lead snapped and Mingyu looked up from his abused canvas trying (and failing miserably) to hide a goofy grin.

 

“That sounds amazing.”

 

Soon, Wonwoo was out the door along with his roommate that tagged along (Mingyu still didn't catch the name of) with a smile and wave.

 

“What are you so giddy about?” Minghao gave his roommate a side glance as he danced around in some celebratory circle. Mingyu just continued to giggle like a schoolgirl and wave his hand in dismissal. “....my roommate is a weirdo…” 

 

Day four without Wonwoo:

 

Mingyu found himself going to class more often. He'd like to think that it was because he was starting to actually care for his grades and not because if he stays home he can't think of anything other than Jeon Wonwoo.

 

He does however, when his mind is drifting off to lala land, he finds he likes to mindlessly doodle. Doodle Jeon Wonwoo of course. 

 

His art teacher is annoyed with him more than usual because he some how finds a way to make every project he completes a portrait of Jeon Wonwoo. It kinda creeps the other students out. However, Mingyu can't find it in him to care.

 

The only time of day he actually isn't in some zombie like trance is when his phone vibrates and he receives his daily picture of Jeon Wonwoo. Today’s special: Jeon Wonwoo in his costume makeup and a dark purple wig. MIngyu sent heart emojis and a long appreciative text in payment for the drawing material.

 

“You’re so in love it's gross.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

 

“Shuddap, I am not!” Mingyu stuck his tongue out at the smaller man. He took a scoop from his frozen yogurt and ate it deliciously. 

 

“Are to.” Jihoon shot back childishly.  Jihoon even made it a point to snatch his sketch book that was newly bought two days ago to show that the book was almost completely FULL of Jeon Wonwoo in several different poses, clothing, and expressions. If Jeon Wonwoo had a mohawk, if Jeon Wonwoo was a garden fairy, If Jeon Wonwoo was a girl, and many other questionable pictures were in there as well but Mingyu utterly refused to let the boy openly scrutinize his work any longer. “It says it all over your face, you're totally out of it until Wonwoo sends a nude and then you're shamelessly ogling all over him!”

 

“N-nu-NUDE??! Are relationship isn't so  _ indecent _ !” Mingyu gushed, tongue tripping over itself and cheeks turning crimson.

 

“Okay then, Father Kim, if you say so.”

 

“Shuddap!”

 

Mingyu totally blames Jihoon. If not for his totally  _ unnecessary  _ comment the day prior he wouldn't be troubled with his selca today. There wouldn't be a lit flame at the pit of his stomach threatening to roar and grow into something way too out of control. Something way too hot and bothering to be continued as an innocent little crush on the elder. 

 

Mingyu laid on his bed on his back in such a way that his head hung over the edge and he was looking straight ahead at everything upside down. He was focusing on his door frame trying to make the blood rush to head and not to his... _ ahem. _ ..head. 

 

“Damn dwarf and his vulgar language…” Mingyu muttered to himself glancing at the picture again. It was of Wonwoo like always at a photo shoot. His hair was all messy and his makeup was smoky and dark giving this alluring contrast to his pale skin. The angle was from above so that it showed his whole torso and Wonwoo was looking up with these totally innocent and unknowing eyes. What Mingyu saw southwards was what put him in this predicament in the first place. 

 

Jeon Wonwoo was shirtless. 

 

Fucking shirtless.

 

Mingyu only saw it for a second but that second was all he need to soak in the sexy goodness that was Jeon Wonwoo. His toned chest and subtle abs, his lithe and tight waste any girl would be jealous of, his erotic pink nipples, his happy trail-

 

Oh  _ god _ Wonwoo was a Greek statue. He was an unfair perfect being. Mingyu swore on it.

 

Mingyu sat up, he was home alone. Minghao was at his parents house and wouldn't be back till the next night. He had all the freedom to…

 

“No! What am I thinking? I can't….I just!” Mingyu bit his lip looking at his bedroom floor in thought. It was  _ wrong  _ but he couldn't get the idea out of his head. What Wonwoo  _ looked _ like, what he  _ sounded _ like, what he  _ felt _ like- 

 

Mingyu had it so bad.

 

He caved in and grabbed the nearest pencil and paper and started to sketch. His fantasies appeared on the paper in its own reality as he played out the scene. 

 

_ Wonwoo would come by one night, unannounced. He was dressed in a heavy trench coat that he preferred to keep on even after he entered the house. He walks around dawdling in small talk while looking at everything but Mingyu. Then, finally, as if he finished beating around the bush and essentially Mingyu’s own patience he swiveled on his heels drawing Mingyu’s attention. Stepping back into full view he gave a sultry smirk before undressing himself from the coat and dropping it to reveal himself, vulnerably nude. He stood there in all his glory, face flushed as he drew Mingyu to him. He sat on the couch and laid on his back, legs open displaying his flowery entrance. His lips parted and he let out a breathy sound of: _

 

_ “Mingyu?” _

 

“.......”

 

“Mingyu????” Wonwoo repeated, voice thick and deep with sleep. The surreality of everything drew Mingyu out of his fantasy and he huffed in disbelief. He must be crazy. He must be. Mina might've finally gotten to him if he actually fantasized about his idol and then called him! Mingyu eyed his phone catching the time. 

  
  


**3:49 am**

 

Great. _ Fan-fucking-tastic. _

 

Not only did he bonerfy himself, and then in a drunken-like stupor call the object of his wet dreams, he also called at a stupidly early hour when Wonwoo is supposed to be busy!

 

Mingyu panicked. 

 

What should he say? Should he just hang up? Should he come clean?

 

Apparently Mingyu’s heart was set on something to say:

 

“C-can I paint you?”

 

What.

 

Did he really just?

 

At o’dark thirty, did he really expect Wonwoo to come over to his house just for a painting sess?

 

Mingyu was just about to take it back and pretend it was a joke when; 

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu was at a lost. His body was numb even as the boy was standing right in front of him less than three feet away with disheveled hair and tattered sweats he probably wore as pajamas. 

 

“Uh..I-okay so…” Mingyu didn’t know what to say. It was almost five in the morning and Jeon Wonwoo was in his room. Repeat: Jeon Wonwoo was laying in his bed at the literal crack of dawn. What did Mingyu do to receive such luck? What amazing deed in his past life did he pull off to be rewarded so?

 

“So, is today going to be like the others? Should I just act normal?” Wonwoo asked reclining further into Mingyu’s sheets. If the boy wasn’t so distracted by that he would’ve responded clearer. Instead he said in a drunken slur:

 

“Can you undress a bit?”

 

Mingyu exhaled a bit shaky avoiding all eye contact. His eyes feasting on Wonwoo’s plump bottom lip and how he toyed with it between his teeth as if he was in thought. Wonwoo finally released the abused appendage and took to taking off his shirt. He shivered a bit from the cold and Mingyu’s eyes sunk lower drinking in the exposed flesh. His hands twitched something awful and he ran to grab his easel and throw his paints around. Thank God he was home alone because Minghao would certainly be annoyed by all the ruckus he was creating as he searched for his tools. 

 

“Stand in front of the window a bit…” like an obedient child, Wonwoo wordlessly followed his command. Mingyu paid no mind to the color staining his otherwise pale cheeks and instead watched the magenta/violet sunrise dance across his flawless skin. It was as if Wonwoo’s body was a canvas and the sun was it’s paint. 

 

First, Mingyu began to sketch out the small figure, detailing every ab, every slight curve, everything. Mingyu frowned when he saw how drastic his collar bone pops out or how thin his wrists are knowing this past week was hectic for him. Going lower he almost grumbled when he realized Wonwoo was still wearing pants. 

 

“Can you turn around a bit?” Mingyu inquired softly, getting up from his spot he sauntered over to the quiet upperclassman. He was barely a foot away staring down at Wonwoo’s exposed nape. He admired his wide shoulders and watched his long feline-like back. It was almost like his back went forever, if it wasn’t for the curvature of his lower back and the outward flare of where his hips started Mingyu really would’ve thought his back went forever. Taking another step forward now with his chest almost pressing against Wonwoo’s back, his breath hitting Wonwoo’s nape making the actor shiver electrically. “Don’t….don’t freak out...okay?” Mingyu wasted no time awaiting his answer. He just timidly placed his hands on Wonwoo’s waist, heart skipping beats at how perfectly they fit there. Taking his time he slowly pulled down Wonwoo’s pants just enough so that it stopped just above the swell of Wonwoo’s ass. Mingyu felt the wind being knocked out of him as he realized when he was pulling down his sweats he didn’t encounter any fabric meaning Wonwoo was completely commando under those sweats. Mingyu licked his lips nervously.

 

“...Turn your head towards me…” 

 

Wonwoo once again, followed orders, turning his head over his shoulder in a way that shouldn’t be as erotic as it was. This time Mingyu looked him in the face as Wonwoo’s long lashes fluttered against his cheek and then his large doe-y eyes flickered up toward Mingyu. His face was completely flushed from up to his ear to down to his neck and his whole expression practically screamed “kiss me” and Mingyu found it simply beautiful.

 

The younger couldn’t control himself. His mind went blank from all the thoughts of Jeon Wonwoo he didn’t have a single working brain cell that wasn’t already smitten with this man. He leaned in taking those soft plump lips with his own overly plumped ones. Wordlessly, Wonwoo took his chaste kiss and let their lips roll against each other. Mingyu’s own mouth tingling from the sensation which brought instant pleasure. The motion was soft and timorous but sweet. Mingyu was finally feeling those same lips he drew countlessly time and time again he was now touching them with his own. Their lips molded like they belonged right there, pressed up against each other.

 

Soon, Mingyu’s hands joined in and he was feeling him up. From his waist to his soft hands that he intertwined with his own. He used one free hand to snake around to his front, feeling up on the soft skin there. From his stomach to his smooth chest, his fingers teasingly rubbing over Wonwoo’s nipples exciting light mewls from the other. Mingyu licked at his lips begging for access and once granted he unleashed a furious beast, tongue exploring everything about Wonwoo. Taking every last drop of Wonwoo as fast as he could be hungrily drank in the elder only stopping every couple of minutes to sigh out of content. How he tastes, how soft and warm his mouth felt. How he made Mingyu melt with every slight moan he allowed the taller to hear. Breaking away he trailed his lips down to his neck. He nosed the part where the shoulder and the neck met and took in his intoxicating scent. Exhaling he noticed the slight shiver Wonwoo gave that he took as being ticklish.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mingyu mutter licking the boy’s skin paying close attention to the sexy mile conveniently placed as if a graceful guide for pleasure. “You smell like roses,” he placed gentle kisses along his nape before placing his nose in the crown of his hair and taking a deep whiff. “You taste like candy,” Mingyu continued the assault on his neck nibbling down and sucking on anything he could. By now, Wonwoo’s moan’s have increased in volume and he tried to use his hand to keep them silent but Mingyu quickly occupied it with his own and took his lips to placate his wonton whines. They made out like that for what felt like hours. Even as the golden rays shone through the window signifying the day wearing on, they still continued to kiss with such ferocity, their teeth were clanking against each other and small nibbles and moans grew into full on bites and lewd and eager groans.

 

Finally pulling apart because Mingyu remembered they need oxygen to breath, they stood there panting like racing horses and blushing madly. 

 

“I-uh..I-” Mingyu began trying to explain himself.

 

“I think I should go.” Wonwoo cut Mingyu off. The taller furrowed his brows at the cold tone but backed off all the same. Wonwoo avoided eye contact again and grabbed his shirt from off the bed and walked right out the apartment with not so much as a goodbye. Mingyu stood there in turmoil.

 

“FUCK!” he cursed kicking an empty can of paint. “I fucked up!  _ Stupidstupidstupid!”  _ He started to beat himself up, clinging at his hair in an attempt to pull it out.

 

Mingyu sat down against his bed with his head in his palms. He was going so well and he had to let his teenage horniness get the better of him! Wonwoo probably hated his guts! 

 

“What am I going to do?”

 

Two Weeks passed, Mingyu refused to go to class. He refused to even leave his room other than to go to the bathroom. 

 

“How bad is it?” Jihoon questioned the tall Chinese boy who just shook his head.

 

“He barely sleeps, and when he does it’s only for a few hours because then he’s up and drawing  _ him  _ again.” Minghao explained. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

 

“I really wish your best friend would just stop being so overdramatic and tell us what happened!” Jihoon placed his hands on his hips in a disapproving manner.

 

“ _ My  _ best friend??? Why is he mine when he’s being weird??” 

 

“Unimportant. The important question is how can we get him out of this funk?” 

 

“Well, obviously, it has to do with that Wonwoo fella, dUH!” Minghao sassed.

 

“Catty.” Jihoon commented earning Minghao to stick his tongue out at him in a teasing manner. “Don’t you know his room-mate? That Jonathan guy right?”

 

“You mean Jun?”

 

“Again; unimportant right now. What we need is for him to help us!” Minghao glared but soon enough huffed in agreement. 

 

The two of them arranged to meet Jun at their favorite coffee spot and sat down to devise a plan.

 

“Funny you guys say this, Wonwoo’s been acting similarly. He talks even less, and he doesn’t even tell bad jokes like normal!” Jun conveyed with concern laced in his voice. “I wonder what happened with those two, they were hitting it off so well, I was happy for Wonwoo he’d been obsessed with that underclassman for a long time now.”

 

“Wait.” Jihoon stops slurping his mocha frap with extra whipped cream in favor of giving Jun his full attention.

 

“Did you just- You mean to tell me that  _ Wonwoo _ has some misplaced, unfortunate, weird obsession with our  _ Kim Mingyu _ ??”

 

“Oh uh well I wouldn't use such harsh words but...yeah...I mean I thought it was obvious, Wonwoo is a nice guy but he’s overly nice to Mingyu, he comes running over anytime that kid wants to draw even if he's like in the middle of a shoot, and don't even get me started on those selcas he would send, he would spend the day taking fifty of them and then choose the best one to send despite how insanely busy he was.” Jun took a sip of his tea. “The kid was love sick if you ask me.”

 

Minghao and Jihoon shared equally dumbfounded looks before rolling their eyes.

 

“I’m so over this idiotic couple.” Minghao started.

 

“Same.” Jihoon agreed.

 

“So, Hao, you want to come over tonight and…” Jun glanced at Jihoon for a split second before returning to Minghao. “...study?”

 

Minghao silently nodded looking at Jihoon.

 

“...Okay, gross.” Jihoon stuck his tongue out and got up from the table. “You guys seem to have this all under control, I’m going to the frozen yogurt parlor, since everyone is becoming a couple I should try my luck with the cutie at the cash register.” Jihoon gave a wave and disappeared.

 

Jun and Minghao glance at each other blush evident in their face.

 

“I bet that bitch is kicking me out of class….” Mingyu grumbled to himself. He stomped down the hallway clutching the only reason he even left him room and what was making him so irritable; an email from his teacher. It was a formal email demanding Mingyu to show up for class and explain why he had been absent these past weeks. Mingyu wracked his brain on what to say to placate her but all of it lead to bullshit that she would instantly see through.

 

Rounding the corner, his steps faltered as if something was off but he quickly shrugged it off and entered the barren room.

 

“... _ hello?”  _ Mingyu called out to the darkness. Not too far after the door slammed shut behind him and caused him to let out a  _ manly _ shriek of terror. 

 

“They got you too huh?” Mingyu’s head snapped over to the side of the room where a figure was sitting alone in the darkness.

 

Mingyu gulped and turned towards the door. “If I pretend to not see it maybe it'll disappear….if I pretend to not see it….”

 

“Calm down, it's just me, Wonwoo.” Mingyu couldn't see it but the elder was rolling his eyes. “Anyway, our friends are really clever bastards.”

 

“What do you mean?” Mingyu was confused, stepping closer to the other male to get a better look. 

 

Wonwoo just pulled out his phone and went to his voicemail. He picked the first one, pressed the speaker option, and hit play.

 

_ “Hyung, it’s me, Mingyu, I just want to talk with you about something important, please meet me in building C room 23 tomorrow at 3:30.” _

 

Wonwoo just watched as Mingyu’s jaw simply dropped. That voicemail sounded exactly like him, but Mingyu was dead certain he never called Wonwoo!

 

“While Jun’s major is dancing, he also minors in acting and has always been good at voice acting specifically  _ voice imitation. _ ” Wonwoo explained. That's when it all clicked to Mingyu.

 

“And freaking Minghao minors in coding or some shit! He hacked our phones!!” Mingyu mentally curse out his meddling roommate and acknowledged Wonwoo’s roommate for getting his voice spot on even though he only met him a few times. “So, what do you suppose we do…?”

 

“I….” before Wonwoo could finish that thought, the room suddenly brightened up from the illuminations of the projector hitting the whole wall. 

 

A video started to play showing the floor. Both males furrowed their eyebrows in confusion until Mingyu’s eyes widened in recognition. That was his carpet. The camera zoomed out to show that this was in fact in his room. His heart started to pound as the camera showed him very much sleeping in his bed. His bawled his fists tight.

 

_ “I'm gonna kill him.”  _

 

The camera wordlessly showed them shots of Mingyu’s walls; a Wonwoo poster plastered on every inch. Then it panned to his collection of Wonwoo’s movies. Next, it showcased his shrine. Finishing off with his phone lock screen that was a picture he snuck of Wonwoo when he saw the other on campus. 

 

The camera shut off.

 

“I-I can explain!!” Mingyu got on his knees. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. If Wonwoo thought he was a disgusting perv before then he truly must hate him now. 

 

“Mingyu...I-”

 

The video wasn't over. Soon it cut to another part of a room. This time a wall. It was white and generic so neither of them knew whose it belonged to but when it zoomed out and showcased a dent in the wall, Wonwoo knew it was his. He gulped knowing what was about to happen. He jumped up and tried to walk away messing with the door handle.

 

“I want to get out.” he practically yelled over the shuffling audio.

 

Mingyu looked on in curiosity wondering why Wonwoo was reacting like so. 

 

The camera was searching through drawers, through closets, under the bed. Finally they found a chest under the bed and pulled it out. Mingyu licked his dry lips in concentration, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. 

 

Fingers, Mingyu could only assume belonged to Jun, had trifled through the mess of papers before pulling out a piece of paper that he held up like spectacle to be observed. Mingyu squinted something triggering in his mind. He felt oddly familiarized witch the drawing on said paper. 

 

It was at this time that Mingyu made a “ah” sound and the jingling of the door became more aggressive. 

 

Mingyu got up. 

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

He paced cautiously towards Wonwoo.

 

“Does this mean….”

 

Slowly, his sneakers squeaking against the waxed floors. 

 

“Don't tell me you-”

 

He reached his hand out.

 

_ “Hyung?”  _

 

_ “Hyung!” _

 

_ a chubby tan boy no older than a child in the third grade came running after his hyung.  _

 

_ The boy standing on the other side of the school yard was taller and lanky, with two huge buck teeth. _

 

_ “Mingyu!” he greeted with the same excitement. The elder held his arms out welcoming his adorable dongsaeng into his arms.  _

 

_ “Wonu Hyung! I drew you today in art class!” Mingyu gave a big toothy grin (with one canine tooth missing).  _

 

_ “Really? Can I see it?” Mingyu gleefully consented hurrying to pull the portrait out of his power rangers backpack. He pridefully showed off his efforts to the elder and Wonwoo smiled in return. _

 

_ “It's wonderful, Mingyu.” he said in a time that radiated with warmth handing back his work and the younger placing it in his art folder. Mingyu was dazzled by the boy in front of him. He blushed and suddenly his emotions swelled inside of him. He felt a need to say something weighing on his chest and before he could stop himself he screamed it out. _

 

_ “Hyung, I love you!” Mingyu gave Wonwoo a big hug before dashing off leaving a very confused Wonwoo behind. _

 

_ That night Mingyu demanded his mom make red bean dumplings to celebrate.  _

 

_ “Hmm~ hmm~ hmmm~” Mingyu skipped along the sidewalk in high spirits, tiny hands clutching some flowers he pulled from the ground. He was on his way to Wonwoo hyung’s house. A ritual they do every morning before school. His skips stopped and his hand fell to his side. _

 

_ His flowers fell harshly against the concrete like a little euphemism for his broken heart.  _

 

_ “Sorry, Mingyu...I wanted to tell you but...I didn't have the heart.” Wonwoo look at him with pity, eyebrows pointed upward in sympathy. Mingyu’s eyes widened in disbelief. _

 

_ Wonwoo was holding his bags packed to leave with him placing their belongings in a taxi.  _

 

_ “Wonu hyung...are you going on vacation?” Mingyu’s eyes reared up. _

 

_ “....yea,” Wonwoo simply replied head hung in shame. He didn't want to lie to a child but how could he tell his best friend that he was moving because his parents are getting a divorce. He didn't know when he was coming back and with the way his parents fought he wasn't sure if he ever was. _

 

_ “Wonwoo sweetie, it's time to go!” Wonwoo’s mother called out after setting his baby brother in his car seat. _

 

_ “I have to go…” Wonwoo tried to avoid eye contact knowing the younger was red in the face with wet puppy dog eyes.  _

 

_ “Wait! Hyung! Take this!” Wonwoo was in shock because Mingyu wasn't crying but instead smiling as bright as the son as he handed over the portrait he drew. Wonwoo graciously accepted it with a smile. _

 

_ “WONWOO!!”  _

 

_ Wonwoo winced knowing his mother was ready and running on a time limit. He gave his last hug to Mingyu, kissing him on the cheek and whispering something in his ear before hopping in the cab and driving off to some new place for what he knew would be a long time.  _

 

_ Mingyu watched the yellow car vanish before his tears spilled over and wet up his cheeks. His touched the place Wonwoo kissed and his ear still read from the words Wonwoo told him. _

 

_ “I love you too.” _

 

_ “ _ Wonu  _ hyung _ ?” Mingyu watched as Wonwoo tensed up, confirming his suspicions. “Why didn't you say anything?”

 

Wonwoo visibly relaxed and sighed. He turned around meeting Mingyu in the eyes. He looked with a mix of emotions. Some afraid, some embarrassed. 

 

“You didn't remember me.” Wonwoo began.

 

“All these years I couldn't forget you. This may sound dramatic but, no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop liking you. I kept on thinking about my cute little  _ dongsaeng _ that would always trail behind me wherever I went, my  _ dongsaeng _ that needed me to tie his shoes, my  _ dongsaeng _ who would run to me crying if anyone picked on him and I would run to protect him, my  _ dongsaeng _ who smiled at me with such a pure heart….” Wonwoo exhaled shakily all the emotions he seemed to have bottled up had finally overflowed and now he was making all kinds of expressions. Mingyu felt a twinge in his hand that told him to draw but suppressed it in favor of hearing the actor out. “I became a fan of your art; followed your blog, I even commissioned art from you numerous times…one day I happened to be back in town but, when I finally worked up the courage to talk to you and you walked right past me...you were no longer my cute little  _ dongsaeng _ you were 6 feet of walking  _ sex _ and my feelings for you...they were no longer the same.” Wonwoo looked at the ground as he uttered his next line. “I learned that after all these years of being hung up on you, you seemed to have forgotten me…”

 

“ _ Hyung _ I-”

 

“-I became an actor, not because I wanted to, but because I had to. After the divorce my mother became an alcoholic. It was up to me to support my family….catching your attention was just an added bonus.” Wonwoo was now looking Mingyu in the eyes with an intense look. “I made a promise to myself to become a super popular actor and forget about you.”

 

“Wonu-”

 

“-Or so I thought,” Wonwoo’s eyes flickered away self consciously. “That day I modeled for your class wasn't a coincidence, I begged to be assigned there as I knew it was your class. I was nervous seeing you again after the first time freshman year and you still didn't fully recognize me but your intense gaze was all the same. I was supposed to forget about you that day, but just when I was about to let go of your hand, you grabbed mine leading to the other night...I was wrong to seduce you, you were just having fun and I had to ruin it with my selfish feelings, God, I’m just  _ so _ -”

 

“STOP IT!” Mingyu yelled catching Wonwoo off guard. His words dying in his throat. “ _ Hyung _ , I-I never forgot about you, I'm just stupid, I couldn't connect the thoughts that you were my favorite actor and also my favorite neighborhood hyung...we both changed a lot ehe,” Mingyu was sentimental as he thought back to his chubby younger self and Wonwoo’s awkward _ ugly _ duckling phase. 

 

“True, I almost didn't know it was you until you smiled with your sharp canines, that part never changed about you,” Wonwoo smiled nostalgically. Mingyu laughed in agreement. “I'm sorry I ran out on you the other night...I had a lot on my mind and coupled with the fact that I was deceiving you….it felt so wrong to play with your pure feelings….I was just enjoying the time we spent together again just like before.” Mingyu looked away in shame.

 

“ _ Hyung _ ….” Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s jaw with one hand. He thumbed over the apples of Wonwoo’s cheek. Licking his dry lips he questioned. “Do you still love me?”

 

A thick silence skewered the room and Mingyu almost lost confidence. 

 

“Of course.”  _ I never stopped. _

 

Mingyu silently leaned in, closing his eyes halfway before meeting the other’s lips. Both joined in a moment of bliss letting the sensation consume them fully. 

 

With their feelings now out in the open, Mingyu felt a certain giddy feeling being born from their kiss. Wonwoo’s hands flew up, finding purchase in his hair. Their lips rolling against each other and their breath mingling and giving each other chills. Mingyu opened his mouth letting Wonwoo enter his own, their tongues soon fought for dominance and after a long battle, Wonwoo gave in and let Mingyu message his tongue with his own to his heart's content. Soon lewd wet sounds and muffled moans were the only things to reach Wonwoo’s reddening ears. 

 

Mingyu’s hands ran up and down the boy's body's feeling his waist and hips while pulling him close. Wonwoo was flushed against his body, panting like a wild beast in heat. He rested his head on Mingyu’s neck and his fingers dug into Mingyu’s shoulder blades. 

 

“I like you a lot,  _ Hyung _ , I love you.” Mingyu stated over and over peppering Wonwoo’s eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, his forehead, his jawline, his neck, and his chin in kisses. Wonwoo mewled, tearing up through the showering of kisses and tried to give some back by meeting his lips after every kiss on his face. 

 

Wonwoo felt too happy, his heart too swelled. Full of Kim Mingyu. His head hazy from the thoughts of the other boy and how everything he does makes him go mad. Mingyu pulled back looking the other in the eye rubbing the back of his hand across his blushed stained cheeks, the goofiest of smiles on his lips.

 

“Can I draw you?”

 

**Bonus:**

 

“Mmmh...ah! Mingyu...wait...we're going a little fast…” Wonwoo tried to push away the big sophomore who was clinging onto him and sucking on his neck. He attempted to pull away again but he was powerless against what Mingyu’s sinful tongue was doing to him. His eyes rolled as Mingyu attacked his skin viciously, licking, biting, sucking. There was no sign of mercy. “Hhng ah!” Mingyu’s knee needled its way between Wonwoo’s thighs and pressed against his crotch.

 

“This part seems to be growing? I think it wants to be apart of the painting…” Mingyu smirked earning  a deep groan from the actor. Who knew  _ Mingyu  _ of all people would be such an aggressive lover. Wonwoo outwardly whined from the sweet, sweet friction on his lower body giving Mingyu great jerk off material for later. Mingyu pulled off of his neck and leaned in whispering into Wonwoo’s sensitive ears. “How about we….”

 

“Okay, okay, break it up. My next class is in five minutes and I rather you guys  _ not _ fuck on my desk.” Mingyu  _ favorite _ teacher so rudely interrupted as she bombarded in turning on the lights.

 

The two of them  _ embarrassedly _ hurried out and ran back to Wonwoo’s apartment to continue.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a nightmare to write and I’m tired of looking at it omfg it's 11k words of utter crap orz ….still I hope you guys liked it? I'm a bit rusty because it's been a while a whole lot had been happening in my life but I want to get back into writing for Seventeen again...I really love the whole ArtMajor!Mimgyu and ActingMajor!Wonwoo au and having Wonwoo be his muse and crush was always an idea I played  with as for the ending I wanted to experiment with a twist but who am I kidding lmao I'm terrible at ending things haha….
> 
> But, Yaaayy! First upload on AO3 It's been a while since I wrote so it's hella rusty sorry bout that and uh the pci credits can be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/search/meanie#
> 
>  
> 
> (Comment how I can improve please I wanna get good at the thing)
> 
>  
> 
> (Follow @Kwiyomiboo2@tumblr.com for my art blog @kwiyomiboo@tumblr.com for just my regular blog)
> 
> (cross posted on AFF)


End file.
